


A Pool For Two?

by PinkEasterEggs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Holidays, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter just wants to swim, Precious Peter Parker, Swimming Pools, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: Peter Stark knew that he wasn’t allowed outside their Malibu mansion without his father’s approval. But he decided that his dad couldn’t be too mad because all he wanted to do was splash about in the pool for a little while. Last summer Peter hadn’t been all that confident in the water, shying away from the newly built slides and rides. This year, however, Peter was older and far more experienced. And man did he wanna go down those water slides.OrPeter just wants to go for a swim; too bad his dad stops him-- or does he?





	A Pool For Two?

6 year old Peter Stark knew that he wasn’t allowed outside their Malibu mansion without his father’s approval. But he decided that his dad couldn’t be too mad because all he wanted to do was splash about in the pool for a little while. When Peter had turned 5 and able to swim, Tony had expanded their swimming pool, adding in slides and water jets so his son could have the best time splashing around.

They’d arrived in Malibu only a few hours ago but the pool was all Peter could think about. Last summer Peter hadn’t been all that confident in the water, shying away from the newly built slides and rides and instead opting for slowly moving around in the shallow end. This year, however, Peter was older and far more experienced. And man did he wanna go down those water slides. 

“Young sir, i believe you should be sleeping,” JARVIS spoke up just as Peter’s little hands went to slide the glass backdoors open. He could see the pool only a few feet from him. 

“I couldn’t sleep JARVIS,” Peter spoke honestly, using all this strength to slide the door open. In all honesty, it was a little chilly standing outside in his swimming trunks only before the sun had even rose. It was only around 5am but the sky looked almost as dark as if it were midnight. 

“Young sir, you know you are not allowed outside without your father’s permission,” JARVIS tried to deter him again but Peter wasn’t listening. The pool was calling him, the water laying still and the rides daring him to slide down them. 

Peter kicked off his flip-flops, the blue ones with Captain America holding up his shield on them, and let out a squeal. He took off at a run, his feet bounding on the cold concrete towards the pool. He was almost there-

Just before he could bend his legs to jump in, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his torso, pulling him back. Peter let out a humph as he was dragged away from the water and placed down on the ground, his dad’s face stern.

“Peter-“ Tony began to scold his disobedient child but his son beat him to it.

“Daddy that was going to be a perfect jump!” Peter pouted; he could still see the pool from over his dad’s shoulder. His bones itched to jump in it. 

“You know you aren’t allowed outside without asking me first!” Tony shot back, frowning at the 6 year old.

Peter’s pout grew and he crossed his arms over his chest— the same way he’d seen his dad do when talking to Pepper about work he didn’t like. “I was only going to be in the pool!” Tony sighed at his young son’s ability to argue; there was no doubt where he got that from. Oh how Rhodey loved to point that out.

“You should be asleep young man,” Tony tried to take a different approach. 

“I couldn’t sleep; i was too excited.” Peter sighed. “I wanna swim, daddy!”

“And you’ll get to swim tomorrow,” Tony copied his son in sighing. “But little kiddies need their rest.”

Peter half glared at his father, “I’m not a little kiddie.”

Tony laughed heartily, nodding. They’d had this conversation so many times that it was practically second nature to reply with “Oh how could i forget: 6 is big.”

“At least i’m not old old like you,” Peter stuck his tongue out.

Tony mock gasped, grabbing at his heart with a fake look of hurt. “So this is what betrayal feels like— from my own son no less!”

Peter let out a squeal of laughter at his dad’s silliness. “I’d never betray you daddy!”

“Of course not Bambino,” Tony patted down his son’s curls, pressing a quick kiss on his forehead. 

“Daddy,” Peter batted his lashes at his father, knowing this was his kryptonite. He could almost hear his dad swallow loudly in an attempt to not give in to the cuteness. “I really, really, really wanna swim in the pool.”

“It’s 5 in the morning, Peter-“

“But daddy!” Peter batted his eyelashes again. “It’s our holiday! We’ve been in New York for sooooooooo long and you’re always, always, always working-“

Tony looked actually offended at his son’s words, scoffing “I haven’t been working that much Bambino.”

Peter ignored him. “All i wanna do is play in the pool with you daddy, pleaseeeeee?” 

“What would Pepper say if she found out, huh?” Tony gave his son a look, knowing that where he failed in discipling Peter at times, Pepper prevailed. Everyone knew Pepper Potts was not to be messed with— even if she did have a soft spot for one curly haired, Bambi eyed Stark child.

“Mummy wouldn’t mind!” Peter lied, wishing to all Gods that she never did find out. Tony smiled softly at his son’s continued term for his PA. When Peter’s mother had come to Tony almost 7 years ago, telling him that she was pregnant and if he didn’t want the baby then she would give it up for adoption; Tony had worried what the lack maternal comfort would do to his son when the baby was born and he took him home (because of course he would, he loved that kid more than life itself). Turns out he needn’t worry for Peter perfectly attached himself to Pepper. It hadn’t been until the kid started school and learnt that other children called their Peppers mum— some kids even having two Peppers which he thought was so cool— that Peter latched onto calling Pepper ‘mum’.

Tony had embarrassing tried to explain to his 5 year old that Pepper wasn’t his mother and that Peter’s mother had loved him very much but wasn’t able to care for him. The younger Stark had just set his father with a dissatisfied expression and claimed “The other kids say their Peppers look after them and cuddle them when they’re sad and that they love them. My Pepper does all that too so she must be my Mummy then.” 

Tony had tried to explain again when the woman in question, who had been present but quiet throughout the entire exchange, had just knelt down next to Peter and told him she was honoured to be his Mummy in his eyes. Peter had just nodded satisfyingly whilst Tony remained bewildered. 

A year later and he couldn’t imagine anyone being a better ‘Mummy’ to his son.

“I think she would,” Tony scoffed, mind coming back to the present.

“Pleaseee daddy pleaseeee!” Peter tried again, batting his eyelashes and pouting so hard his lip was producing as far away from his mouth as possible.

That was all it took to break Tony. “Alright you little monster,” he tickled his son’s sides before standing up. Peter leapt in the air yelling ‘Yay!’. “Wait right here whilst I get changed.”

Peter nodded, pretending his feet had been glued to the floor whilst he waited for his dad to return. After what felt like years, his dad came back with a smile and in trunks, two towels held in his arm. He placed the towels down before turning to his son. 

“After you.”

Peter needed no extra encouragement, sprinting towards the pool and jumping into the cold water without a care in the world. He heard his dad tell JARVIS to turn on the pool heaters and in no time, the cold pool was suddenly warm. His dad used the stairs to enter the water, swimming over to his son with a smirk. That was what Peter loved most about his dad: he always seemed to do everything to make him (Peter) happy. 

“Watch how long I can hold my breathe dad!” Peter yelled before sinking down into the water with a loud gasp. He squeezed his eyes shut as he went under, counting to twenty four before the need for air became necessary again. His dad was still smirking when he came back up.

“Wow Bambino, i counted eighty two seconds! New record!”

Peter rolled his eyes at his dad, shaking his head so his curls sprayed water in his face. “It wasn’t that long dad!”

Tony just chuckled, wrapping his arms around his son and pulling him close, with Peter balancing on one of Tony’s knees to stay afloat. His dad pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek, freeing one hand to brush all the wet curls off of his son’s face.

“This is gonna be the best holiday dad,” Peter leant into the touch, feeling completely free as they floated in the water.

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” 

“Because your here daddy.”

Tony kissed his son again, wondering how on earth Howard had managed to be such an ass to him growing up— Tony couldn’t imagine an alternate universe or anything where he didn’t love his son as much as he did right here, right now. 

They spent the next few hours playing in the pool, both going down the slides and having splash fights, until the sun came up. And if Pepper woke up to find Tony giving his son a piggyback in the water, taking a quick picture before retreating back in to make breakfast, then no one had to know.

Except Rhodey who received the picture 5 minutes later and turned it into his new screensaver.


End file.
